homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110515-Storytime
CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC ENTERS THE HIVE. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT DESCENDS A LADDER. And then crosses a rope bridge. And then a spirally flight of stairs. Really, navigating her hive is a massive mess. But that's what it takes when your hive is super overdramatic. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT SCAMPERING. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC remains exactly what she's standing, opting not to move a single step. More for her own safety than anything else. -- CAT: "Uh. Uuuh. Hey!" CAC: "lorrea. lorrea _s that you." CAC: "D_D YOU..." CAC: "D_D YOU GET TALLER." CAT: "Onlly in spirrit" CAT: "Frranklly I have no idea" CAC: "oh man _t's. _t's so qu_et. holy fuck _ can th_nk stra_ght aga_n. th_s feels so fuck_ng we_rd oh my god." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC taps her feet anxiously. Like she needs some RHYTHM after suddenly leaving her tapdance hell. -- CAT: "Did you see the outside yet??" CAC: "no not yet _ haven't moved." CAT: "Why arren't you moving." CAC: "_'m scared." CAT: "... Of what" CAT: "The flloorr?" CAC: "the lack of floor." CAT: "Therre is stilll a perrfectlly fine amount of flloorr." CAC: "there's a perfectly f_ne amount of you r_ght _n front of my, though. why would _ need to move." CAT: "Okay yeah I guess I shoulld have expected that" CAT: "What if I move, though" CAC: "_'d probably have to follow, wouldn't _?" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC glances from side to side, taking in the whole hive with a sort of wonder. S-Sugoi. -- CAT: "I mean," CAT: "I guess?" CAT: "Do you wanna see it?" CAC: "s-sure! _'d. love to." CAT: "Welll, uh" CAT: "Herre!" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT snags Cara's hand. She's going to lead her OUT OF THE HIVE. It's not that difficult. Just a few more stairs. And then a door. And then BRIGHTNESS AND PEARLY SHIT EVERYWHERE GOD DAMN. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC is BLINDED BY THE LIGHT. SWEET JESUS. She holds tightly onto that hand. -- CAT: "Can- can you see." CAT: "Is this too much" CAT: "Shoulld we go back in" CAC: "no th_s _s! f_ne!" CAT: "Okay, okay" CAC: "no _t's cool _'ll go anywhere you want to go." CAT: "I mean I want you to be ablle to see it" CAT: "And it's not llike therres much to go herre" CAT: "Especiallly with him llurrking arround" CAC: "_ can see _t, _ just need. a few m_nutes to get my s_ght adjusted." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT moves to hold one of her hands just over Carayx's eyes. As a sort of visor. There is only mild reaching, she's not that short. -- CAT: "Does that hellp" CAC: "oh, yeah actually." CAC: "that's not too bad." CAT: "And it's quiet!" CAC: _t really _s. CAC: "th_s freaks me out." CAT: "Reallly?" CAC: "yeah _t's so qu_et." CAC: "and br_ght. and beaut_ful." CAT: "It kind of is" CAC: "almost as good as you, honestly." CAT: "Okay, wow" CAT: "I mean I expected that" CAT: "What happened to surrprrises, Carra." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC leans in for a SURPRISING SMOOCH on Lorrea's cheek! -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT glowers at the horizon. Her face slowly shifts hues to match the sash around her leg. She seems RATHER SURPRISED. But also like she's trying to act totally unphased. Which, frankly, isn't working in the slightest. -- CAC: "there's a t_me and a place for every surpr_se, _ mean." CAT: "Yes." CAT: "Do you want to go inside ratherr than risk running into him" CAT: "Frranklly I woulld ratherr avoid that" CAC: "yeah, we could. go _ns_de. and lock the doors." CAT: "That's" CAT: "Prrobablly a good idea" CAC: "lead the way, _ can't see." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT pulls Carayx back into the hive, closing the door. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC is lead along, waiting patiently for her to get her lock on! -- CAC: "_t _s real n_ce, though. _t's a land you deserve." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT LOCKS THE DOOR. It's the only door into the hive, really. Towers are weird like that. -- CAC: "man. _ told you _'d v_s_t you, at least." CAT: "Yeah!" CAT: "And that's totallly grreat." CAT: "Thank you." CAT: "And allso thank LLibby but I feell llike she's busy." CAC: "she's. def_n_tely busy." CAC: "she told me to get busy too." CAT: "Uh-huh" CAC: "wa_t that came out wrong." CAT: "Did it?" CAC: "_f you d_dn't quest_on what _ just sa_d then maybe _t d_dn't." CAT: "I mean" CAT: "Err." CAT: "Uh" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT fidgets. -- CAC: "w-what?" CAT: "I don't know." CAT: "Uh" CAT: "Do you want a tourr, orr" CAT: "Sorrry I'm not used to peoplle being herre." CAT: "Because motherr grrub, and Nyarrlla being herre was kind of distrracting frrom the fact that peoplle werre herre because he's a fucking llunatic" CAT: "So I'm not surre what to reallly do but" CAT: "I mean I'm open to suggestions" CAT: "Uhhh." CAC: "yeah _t's cool _'d. be down for a tour. _ would've done the same for you but l_ke, my h_ve _s one floor and you got pretty fam_l_ar w_th the only part that you can't _mmed_ately see, and that's the cab_nets." CAT: "Welll" CAT: "Err" CAT: "Yes" CAT: "guillty" CAC: "_t's cool, _ respect your ab_l_ty to shove yourself _nto cramped spaces." CAT: "I mean" CAT: "Uhhh" CAT: "Yes" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT sorta. Scampers up the stairs. -- CAT: "Everrything is up herre!" -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC s-skedaddles up after her, rubbing the back of her neck. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT the stairs go up a couple of floors. Up there, the floor is mostly solid, with three doors around the circular room. There's a desk and some scattered stuff. A couple of the Game machines are in here. -- CAC: "oh, huh. _t's all. neat." CAT: "It's verry much a room" CAT: "The otherr rooms arre allso rooms" CAT: "With things in them too" CAC: "what k_nd of. th_ngs do you put _n th_s room?" CAT: "What" CAT: "The things that arre herre" CAT: "I don't reallly move them arround" CAT: "This is mostlly just space wherre my LLusus used to say" CAC: "oh. r_ght." CAC: "c-cool." CAT: "Arre" CAT: "You okay?" CAC: "yeah _'m f_ne _'m just. we_rdly nervous." CAT: "No yeah I underrstand that." CAC: "otherw_se there's l_ke noth_ng wrong." CAT: "Yeah CAT: "Uhh." CAT: "Oh, uh" CAT: "I mean."' CAT: "Sorrry" CAC: "w-- for what?" CAT: "I don't know" CAT: "Because I'm not surre" CAT: "What to do, reallly." CAC: "me ne_ther, man. we could just hang out." CAT: "I mean" CAT: "Yeah, but" CAT: "How" CAC: "wh. what?" CAC: "you mean l_ke, you want to hang from the ce_l_ng or someth_ng or do you not know how to just hang." CAT: "I mean I know how to but I'm" CAT: "Carra I'm not verry good at it" CAC: "s-same." CAT: "I mean" CAT: "Uhh." CAT: "... I'm just not surre what woulld interrest you" CAT: "Like" CAT: "I know things woulld but I generrallly have to assume that they won't" CAT: "Because I'm stupidlly nerrvous" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT continues fidgiting. It's very far removed from how she is when she has cause to be DETERMINED. -- CAC: "just. do your best. you _nterest me, anyth_ng else _s a bonus." CAC: "you don't gotta be nervous _t's not l_ke _'m gonna. laugh." CAT: "Allrright" CAT: "Uhh." CAT: "I mean I reallly don't do much I tallk to peoplle and hit things and wrrite-" CAT: "I mean therre's" CAT: "Nothing reallly interresting herre" CAC: "you could. tell me a story.' CAT: "I coulld, I guess" CAT: "I'm not surre if therre's-" CAT: "Do you have any ideas?" CAT: "Like what sorrt of storry." CAT: "I have a llot of storries." CAT: "I am made prrimarrilly of storries," CAT: "And my hive refllects this" CAC: "a romant_c one, _ guess. _ don't hear many stor_es." CAT: "... In its being talll. And everrything. It's a pllay on worrds," CAT: "Okay, um." CAT: "Do you want to sit down?" CAT: "I have- a stooll if you want it" CAT: "Wait" CAT: "I have chairrs" CAT: "Right" CAC: "s.. sure? lorrea, really. relax a l_l b_t _t's f_ne." CAC: "_f _ needed someth_ng _'d tell you, prom_se." CAT: "Okay" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT uncaptchalogues a stool. Why does she have that? It's probably because she's short. She sits on it, drumming her claws on one of her knees. She is THINKING. -- CAT: "Uhhhhh." CAT: "Okay maybe making one up isn't the best way to go" CAT: "Get comforrtablle, um." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC sits down! -- CAT: "So, a llong time ago, thousands of sweeps when the Allterrnian empirre was young, and even beforre adullts werre forrced to stay off-worrlld, due to the rebelllion, therre was a trrolll whose name was dashed frrom any historricall documents, frrom any recorrds and even frrom hearrsay and llegend, because of the thrreat that she had posed to everrything that the emprress reprresented. She was a tyrrian, yes- with alll that that entaills- with onlly a few minorr differrences. She had no gillls to speak of, and instead, to surrvive, had to hide herr bllood collourr and act as one of a much llowerr caste, orr ellse she woulld brring the wrrath of everry highbllood down upon herr forr the insullt that herr verry EXISTENCE posed to what it meant to be a tyrrian, and a highbllood." CAT: "She took up the mantlle of brrown bllood, and acted accorrdinglly, forr sweeps- but everrything that she spoke to, charrismatic as she was, rememberred herr- and eventuallly starrted asking questions. She wasn't aging, they said. Why wasn't she aging? Brrown blloods don't llive that llong." CAT: "With a heavy hearrt, she reallized that she coulldn't keep lliving as she had, as some llowbllood, easilly overrllooked and ignorred so llong as she was suitablly diffident." CAT: "She turrned to lliving as a nomad, scavenging wherre she coulld, and occasionallly fighting to defend herrsellf- and sometimes taking up arrms in the defense of otherrs." CAT: "She DID have alll of the strrength and harrdiness that accompanies being royall, afterr alll." CAT: "And she had nothing to llose, eitherr." CAT: "Orr, she didn't. Not forr a llong time." CAT: "Sweeps passed. She sllowlly became known, among hushed whisperrs and passed rumourrs. Therre's someone out therre, brreaking the rulles that the EMPRRESS had put into pllace." CAT: "Everryone that hearrd these was aghast at it- some didn't bellieve it, some did." CAT: "Some werre frrightened. Some drrew hope frrom it. She earrned enemies, and frriends. But stilll, none of them knew herr." CAT: "Not reallly." CAT: "She wasn't reallly one forr tallking, forr expllaining, forr giving herr reasons forr things." CAT: "She did what she did because it was the right thing to do, forr herr." CAT: "Because she didn't want peoplle to sufferr llike she had." CAT: "But she didn't reallly know anyone, herrsellf, eitherr." CAT: "As the sweeps passed, she grrew colld. Merrcilless." CAT: "She became exactlly what she had wanted to destrroy." CAT: "It wasn't untill, llong afterr she woulld have considerred herrsellf llost, that something happened to brreak herr frrom this." CAT: "Fourr highblloods, subjuggullatorrs and llaughsassins alll, llay dead at herr feet. Brrutallized. Theirr purrplle bllood ran down herr arrms. Behind them, stood a young purrpllebllood, shaking with fearr." CAT: "Barrelly past being a wrriggllerr, no morre than five sweeps olld." CAT: "She chose to prresume that it's shaking was frrom rage. That it woulld go on to do nothing but hurrt peoplle." CAT: "So she lleft forrwarrd, to end it. And instead found herr llance llodged in the torrso of a brrownbllood. The same shade as she had taken on, alll those sweeps ago." CAT: "Shocked, and appallled, she reelled back, and the purrpllebllood ran. She knellt, to trry to tend to the brrownbllood, but therre was nothing that she coulld do to stop the blleeding." CAT: "He llooked up to herr, a firre in his eyes, and tolld herr that what she was doing was wrrong." CAT: "That therre was nothing herroic in sllaughterr." CAT: "That even if they shoulld deserrve it, and even if they may welll cause sufferring, that it was dirrectlly in lline with what they werre doing, to what she was doing." CAC: "holy. fuck, lorrea." CAT: "What?" CAC: "oh, noth_ng. _ d_dn't real_ze you were so w_ldly good at th_s." CAT: "I- I'm not, reallly." CAT: "... Do you reallly think so?" CAC: "_. really do." CAC: "th_s _s a really good story." CAT: "It's, uh" CAT: "Kind of llike a few that I wrrote" CAC: "you wr_te th_ngs l_ke th_s? holy sh_t, that's amaz_ng." CAT: "It needs some- rephrrasing, and a bit of a- change in the emphasis." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC sits all attentively, a look of wonder in her eyes. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grins, nervously. -- CAT: "Do- you want me to finish it?" CAC: "_'d love to hear the end." CAT: "Okay!" CAT: "She recoilled frrom the dying trrolll, stumblling back. His bllood was on herr hands. He had done nothing but exactlly what she had hoped to do, so llong ago. To die forr the sake of making things betterr." CAT: "She'd become the villlain, in a way." CAT: "Orr, one of them." CAT: "She stopped, afterr that." CAT: "She didn't stop killling." CAT: "It was too llate forr that." CAT: "But herr tarrgets- onlly the most crruell. Those who forrced the rulle of the emprress the harrdest." CAT: "She starrted to wearr herr symboll, again." CAT: "It starrted to reprresent something powerrfull, and good." CAT: "Peoplle took it to mean frreedom. To mean equallity, and that alll bllood was worrth the same." CAT: "That death of innocents was ABHORRRENT." CAT: "The emprress llearrned of this, because of courrse she did." CAT: "She had inforrmants everrywherre, even among those who cllaimed supporrt of the trrolll of unknown bllood." CAT: "No one knew that she was a tyrrian, herrsellf." CAT: "Therre werre rumourrs, of courrse, but no one everr managed to get herr to blleed." CAT: "Herr face was allways coverred, onlly revealling a parrt of herr eyes- not enough to telll herr collourr, but peoplle prresumed that she HAD to be a highbllood, to be doing this so welll." CAT: "... But she coulldn't be a seadwelllerr. She had no gillls." CAT: "So the emprress, eventuallly, dispatched one of herr most relliablle enforrcerrs." CAT: "Who was, unsurrprrisinglly, known AS the Enforrcerr." CAT: "A brrutall violletbllood, with a wake of bllood behind him in the waterr widerr than any one of the emprress's battlleships." CAT: "He was bellieved to have engaged in a bllack rellationship, with the emprress, forr a time- but that onlly convinced herr of his capabillity." CAT: "And, afterr they had a fallling out, herr desirre forr him to die." CAT: "But he neverr woulld." CAT: "So she sent him to find this Herroine, and killl herr. Orr die trrying." CAT: "And he DID find herr." CAT: "She was done hiding." CAT: "They stood off, hundrreds of trrollls watching." CAT: "No one knew what coulld happen." CAT: "Who woulld win. Everryone was cerrtain that one of them woulld die." CAT: "And they werre nearrlly right." CAT: "She didn't starrt by taking the firrst bllow." CAT: "She just llaughed at him." CAT: "This sent him into a rage, and he attacked." CAT: "She knocked aside his bllade, llaughing alll the whille." CAT: "The gatherred trrollls starrted murrmurring, nerrvouslly." CAT: "She wasn't reallly fighting." CAT: "Why wasn't she fighting?" CAT: "They wanted a show." CAT: "She didn't give them one." CAT: "She danced arround him, keeping him off ballanced and furrious, untill the llowblloods in the crrowd starrted to grrow wearry." CAT: "They werre both INCRREDIBLLY strrong- and they spent days doing this." CAT: "She neverr swung, and he neverr hit herr." CAT: "Untill, eventuallly, he drropped his weapon." CAT: "He demanded to know what game she was pllaying." CAT: "How DARRE she ignorre him and mock him." CAT: "And she lleft." CAT: "The crrowd parrted arround herr." CAT: "No one knew what had happened." CAT: "She was therre, and then she was gone." CAT: "Herr killlings stopped, but so too werre the highblloods morre carrefull." CAT: "And, forr a time, everry caste fellt a bit morre equall." CAT: "No one knows wherre she went, afterr that." CAT: "Herr message was frreedom, afterr alll." CAT: "And she had delliverred it." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT takes a breath. -- CAT: "... That wasn't verry romantic, was it" CAT: "Sorrry I get kind of llost in them when they starrt." CAC: "_ th_nk _t was. really romant_c." CAT: "Reallly?" CAC: "romant_c _n the _mag_nat_ve sense, _ guess. _n the way that _t makes me th_nk and want to th_nk more." CAT: "Oh-" CAT: "Yeah, I guess!" CAT: "It might be trrue" CAT: "Maybe" CAC: "_t doesn't need to be a gushy love story to be super romant_c, _ guess." CAT: "Prrobablly not!" CAT: "But maybe." CAT: "And- yeah." CAC: "_'d l_ke _t to be true, at least." CAT: "The best llove storries arren't alll gushy, anyways." CAT: "Not to say that therre wasn't llove, in therre" CAC: "sounds l_ke there was. a lot of love, _n that story." CAT: "I- I mean, yeah?" CAT: "You're surre that it was good?" CAC: "yeah!" CAC: "_ loved _t, lorrea." CAT: "I- thank you." CAT: "It- was allrright. As farr as things being recallled in the moment go." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT glances around, and fidgits. -- CAC: "s-shoot, someth_ng wrong?" CAT: "No- no I mean." CAT: "It's fine." CAT: "Just stilll kind of nerrvous." CAC: "why's that?" CAT: "Because you're herre" CAT: "I mean-" CAT: "In-" CAT: "A good way." CAT: "Not llike-" CAT: "Bad nerrvous." CAT: "Just. Um." -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC scoots forward to try and take Lorrea's hand reassuringly! -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT allows this, shakily grinning. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC and brings it up to her lips to smooch it! -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT empatically looks anywhere but at Carayx. -- CAC: "_unno what you're so worr_ed about." CAT: "I don't know" CAC: "what do you have to be nervous about?" CAT: "... Nothing" CAC: "so, look my way." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT does. Only barely. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC leans up when she does, going for the S M O O C H. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT freezes. Her eyes widen. She doesn't STOP the SMOOCH, but she also seems to kind of be visibly internally flipping out. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC pulls away after a moment, still sitting up. Her face is a shockingly bright red, as per her usual. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT remains entirely still. Her face is similarly jade, and her eyes shut at some point. For a few moments, she remains like that, before heavily leaning forwards, towards Carayx. FUMP. There's a hug there. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC hRKS, before catching Lorrea in her arms. She tenses for a brief moment before relaxing, putting her head in the crook of Lorrea's shoulder. -- CAT: "I am sllain" CAC: "s-sorry." CAT: "No" CAT: "Don't apollogize" CAC: "alr_ght." CAT: "It's" CAT: "Nice" CAC: "t-that's the goal, yeah." Category:Lorrea Category:Carayx